This invention relates to air cleaners for engines, and more particularly to an air cleaner for an engine of a snow mobile.
Air cleaners for engines of the prior art have hitherto had many disadvantages because of the fact their air cleaning elements are small in volume. It has hitherto been impossible to increase the volume of a cleaning element of an air cleaner because the air cleaner has to be mounted in a limited space together with other equipment of the snow mobile.